


Bruises

by ChimericalSerenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Slight Smut, smitten idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalSerenity/pseuds/ChimericalSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds out that Aomine is not only a monster on the court, but also in everything else he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

They played one-on-one almost every day. It would start with Kagami going to Maji Burger for a light snack, usually consisting of no less than a dozen burgers, before Aomine would show up rudely, sitting down in the seat across him without a single greeting. They would fight over the burgers then, like it was some sort of prize that neither could go without. It would turn into a mini grappling session that Kagami usually won-Aomine always said that he let Kagami win on purpose, but Kagami knew otherwise-which would then escalate to them both hurling insults at each other. One of them would challenge the other to play one-on-one, until before they knew it, they were on the court, moving fluidly, as if it was a dance that they had long since choreographed, flawless and unhesitant.

Kagami thought that that was the reason why he liked to play one-on-one with Aomine so much. Aomine’s smirk always made his blood boil; with Tōō’s ace, he was always pushed to his limits. Sometimes they would play for hours on end, forgetting the time and only coming to their senses when it was too dark to see the hoop anymore. Today was one of these days.

Kagami’s eyes followed the motion of the ball, watching Aomine’s fingers curve inward, pushing the ball gracefully backwards and forwards. It was the start of a great dance, Kagami was sure. His burgundy eyes fixed on the casual movement of Aomine’s hands, before the bluenette’s wrist twisted, and he sent the ball to Kagami’s left pivoting around Kagami’s right, catching the ball before it even hit the ground. Though Aomine’s game was strong, Kagami jumped at the last minute, fingertips brushing over the wayward ball Aomine released, causing the ball the waver along the hoop before falling back down with slow sureness. Aomine swore lightly under his breath, before he jumped up, trying to stop the ball from landing into the redhead’s hands.

A crash sounded, loud and unexpected on the court, causing Kagami to flinch, pivoting on his foot to turn to look at the sight. The sight that met him though, was not what he had expected. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips, before turning into full blown chuckles.

‘Ow! Kuso…’ Shaking his head, Aomine scowled emitting a soft ‘tch’, before getting up and brushing himself off, continuing, ‘don’t laugh, baka!’

‘Your face! That was gold!’ Kagami forced out, laughter overtaking his mouth as he struggled to pronounce the words.

Aomine growled at the red-head, who was currently doubled over, hand slapping the ground in mirth, before launching at him in attack. Taken by surprise, Kagami toppled over as well, gasping as Aomine’s elbow meanly came in contact with his stomach. Groaning at the pain that flared in his gut, Kagami scowled at the taller teen before flipping them over and punching him, albeit a bit too hard to be counted as a friendly punch.

‘You…! Teme!’ Aomine practically roared at the punch protesting and twisting under Kagami; anything to get the upper hand over the other. He then flipped them both, his hand encircled the latter’s waist, before, as if it were natural, allowed his lips to brush over the other’s biting and drawing blood.

It was a kiss of dominance then, a moment of scratching red lines over the other’s back, sucking imprints into the other’s neck. Then it was thrusting, hot and heavy, finding friction, rolling on the ground that was chafing both their skin. It seemed ages, before Kagami finally keened arching upwards, head lolling backwards filled with drunken pleasure, feeling the warm length of Aomine’s body insistent against his own.

Panting, he finally connected the dots as to why he was lying here, before hastily pushing himself up. Aomine regarded him for a moment, before standing up as well. The moment was surprisingly not awkward; they just weren’t speaking. There was nothing to say. They walked home together, as always, the ball caked with dirt tucked under Aomine’s casual arm.

‘See you tomorrow,’ Aomine said as he reached the intersection in which they usually parted, and that was that.

Smiling, Kagami replied, ‘Yeah.’

Wincing, Kagami felt the stickiness in his boxers dry and the dull, throbbing everywhere on his skin, ‘Aomine’s such a monster, ne.’ He said to no one in particular, before allowing a small smile to grace his lips, before he continued on home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys all liked this. Please give a kudos if you liked it and leave a comment regardless!


End file.
